Betwixt a Rock and a Hard Place
by Phantom-Griffin
Summary: This is the story of how Scarlot and her siblings came to be with the Jellicles. Through pain, fear, anger and sorrow, hope survived. But what do you choose when either way you lose? Rated Teen for violence, will most likely change to Mature later on.
1. When Nightmare's Become Real

_**Author's Note:** This is the story of my Original characters Scarlot, Gristen and Lorian. They belong to me. The Henchcat Rosco belongs to my friend. The rest belong to T.S. Elliot._

* * *

_The brisk morning air carried the delicious smells of freshly made food to my nose. Licking my lips I picked up the pace to keep up with mother. She was carrying a good chunk of trout, our breakfast from our human friends this morning. Nuzzling into her side she smiled. "Beautiful morning isn't it?"_

_I nod in agreement, it was gorgeous. Though early, humans were already rushing off to their jobs and filling the streets._

_A chill runs down my spine, a feeling that is a bit disconcerting but easy enough to explain with unpredictable English weather. "How much further is it?" I ask mother as I wrap my arms tightly around my midriff in an attempt to stop the chills._

_"Not much further now." She replied warmly as she shifted the weight of the large trout._

_Another shiver ran down my spine. Why couldn't I stop this feeling? It was a chilly morning but not that cold! With a small shake of my head I shrank closer to mothers side, feeling her warmth against me. Then she froze. Blinking I looked up at her to find her eyes serious and ears strained. Had she heard something? Looking around all I saw was the yawning darkness of an alley in front of us. For a moment everything was quiet and still. Then things happened very, very quickly._

_My eyes were drawn to the alley before us. My vision had just adjusted to see a large stack of pallets come crashing down around mother and I. Like the moron I was I simply stood there, eyes wide, knees locked._

_"Scarlot! Move!" Mother seemed to be speaking from the end of a very long tunnel. Then I felt her weight crash into me as she shoved me out of the way._

_We hit the ground rolling. With my eyes closed I kept my arms up over my head and curled up tightly. Vaguelly I felt mother torn from my side. When I finally skid to a stop, in a daze I looked around for mother. Shaking my head to clear it, I saw the large chunk of wood pinning her legs._

_Getting to my hands and knee's I barely had time to register she was in the road. Our eyes met and everything went silent before the impact. Suddenly, mother was gone. Then, through the silence I heard laughter, then a scream._

With a jolt Scarlot bolted up. Awakened by her own scream. Cold sweat sticking to her fur, eyes wide and wild. Panting she sat back and put a hand to her face.

Scarlottin eeped as she realized she nearly headbutted her younger brother. She wiped away the sleep from her eyes with the back of a paw.

Both her younger siblings, Gristen and Lorian were hovering over her. Their naturally excited expressions creased with worry and anxiety, "Are you ok Scarlot?" Lorian asked softly.

Clearing her throat she scooted back and sat up straight. "Yeah...Just...A bad dream." She said, reaching out and ruffing up their headfur. "I'm fine, go back to sleep." Looking out through one of the many gaps in their crate she settled back down, noting the sky already becoming lighter.

Gristen and Lorien looked at each other before curling up together against her. For a long while she waited, shifting a little now and then, her mind racing. Eventually her siblings fell asleep, their low, deep breathing calming but not enough to send her back into sleep. The gorey image of her mothers body torn and smeared across the pavement still burned fresh in her mind. Even though it had been a month since the incident. The horrible song of her scream and some maniacle laughter playing in her ears.

The sun marked roughly 10 a.m. when Lorian lifted her head up and scrubbed the sleep from her eyes. "You didn't sleep anymore did you Scarlot?" The young queen was very wise for her age but still very excitable when the situation called for it.

The sound of his sister speaking awakened Gristen who grumbled and pushed her onto her side before tryign to sleep again.

Scarlottin shook her head and ruffled her sister's headfur before chuckling softly as Gristen.

"Its morning anyway. Couldn't sleep." Scarlot said sitting up and stretching, making her smile as genuine as possible she stood. "Come on sleepy head, time to go get some breakfast!" With a small nudge of her foot Gristen finally sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Not without grumbling about it being to early.

Lorian was ready for the day, she was much more of a morning person than her twin. She pushed Scarlots bad night from her mind, it had happened quite often after...Well, after. She didn't allow herself to think of it. It was a tough couple weeks after but Scarlot had taken up their mothers role pretty well. Though she seemed incredibly wary of the road. Lorian wondered if that was part of it, she hadn't gone into detail, only saying there had been an accident. Shrugging it off she scampered ahead as they neared the deli.

Scarlottin raised a paw towards the deli's bck door when she heard Gristen whine, "What?" She turned to her brother a bit confused.

The small tomkitten scuffed his foot in the dirt and smiled bashfully, "Can I do it today?"

Scarlottin smiled warmly down at him and nodded, "Yeah sure just do it quick before the cat-catchers see us!"

"All right!" He exclaimed punching the air as he jumped up. Then he clamped a paw over his mouth. "Oops, sorry." He whispered, though he was still smiling. Scarlot rolled her eyes slightly, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips before she stepped aside and let Gristen go ahead of her.

Gristen mimicked every move he had seen Scarlot make in the many days of watching her sneak into the deli and grab some of the thrown away pieces. Finding the thin crack at the bottom of the door he squeezed inside.

Scarlottin followed him and after her came Lorian. The queens stayed inthe safety of the shadows near the door as they watched their brother work his way to the 5 rubbish bins in the kitchen and serving area. "He's getting good!" Scarlottin remarked in barely a whisper

"We've been practicing sneaking lately!" Lorian stated proudly

"Oh really?" Scarlot said, eyebrows raising slightly. "That must be why you two disappear during the afternoon." She smiled.

Lorian smiled almost mischivously. "Perhaps."

"As long as you don't leave the alley without me." Scarlot said patting Lorian's head before turning her attention back to Gristen. He was carefully climbing his way up onto the edge of the first bin. Peaking inside he sat back with an almost disappointed look before balancing his way across the rim and jumping to the other. Scarlots tail flicked back and forth, becoming a little anxious. She was very protective of her siblings and when Gris stumbled on his landing on the other rim she had to force herself not to jump forward.

Gristen leaned into the second bin, his rear and tail high in the air as his knees hooked around the rim. Pulling back he had one tiny handful of meat. Looking only slightly truimphant he made his way to the next bin.

Lorian was already growing tired of sitting still. Her toes tapped softly and she hummed the lullaby her mother used to sing to them. It was in an old tongue and non of them knew what it meant but it was truely beautiful.

Scarlottin's ears swiveled to catch the sound of her sister's humming. The song calmed her as she watched Gristen head for the last garbage, half a sub in his mouth.

Gristen was doing very well, only stumbling twice and both times catching himself quite gracefully. Reaching the last bin he looked inside and eyed the large half eaten chicken leg. Maybe, just maybe he could reach it.

Lowering himself forward as far as he could it still was just out of his reach. Stretching muscles he reached with all his might, then his grip slipped. flailing a moment he fell forward and caught the rim with his hand.

Scarlot's ears shot back as she saw him slip. Bolting forward she climbed up onto the first bin and began making her way to Gristen as fast as she could.

Lorian knew better than to follow her older sister. She stayed silent and unmoving in the darkness by the exit.

Scarlottin made as little noise as possible when she jumped from bin to bin. When she reached the one Gristen had fallen into she leaned down and grabbed his scruff. It took a bit of energy and some not-so-graceful balance adjsutments but he was lifted from the bin in no time.

Lorian's eyes shot open as the door to the right of the bin's swung open and a waitress walked in.

Scarlottin had just gotten Gristen up onto the rim when the waitress walked in. Looking around quickly she grabbed Gristen and jumped back into the bin. It was the only hiding spot they could get to quickly and quietly.

Lorien bit her lip as she dashed behind a counter and curled up in the darkest shadows she could fit in and still see the bin.

The waitress, popping gum rather loudly walked past the bins to retreive someones order. Everyone held their breath as they waited. Scarlot held Gris close to her chest, his eyes big as they saw the human walk by.

Lorian barely blinked as she watched the waitress. It seemed like the longest 45 seconds of her life!

When the human finally left the room lorian made a soft chirping sound and Scarlottin's head popped up over the edge of the bin. With a thankful smile as drug Gristen with her as she leapt over the edge of the garabage can and landed gracefully on the floor.

Setting Gristen down she pushed him gently towards the door to hurry him up. He didn't need to be told twice. Clutching the food he had gathered in his arms he rushed forward and wriggled out the door after Lorien. Scarlot close behind the two.

Only when they were safely back in their crate did Lorien and Gristen begin chuckling at the close call they had had. Scarlot sight and sat down. Kittens, they could laugh at almost anything. Taking the sub out of Gristens hands she broke it up into pieces for each of them. Giving herself the smallest of the three.

_The laughter sent those eerie chills down my spine. It seemed to fog my mind and strangle me slowly. It will always be too much for me to handle._

Scarlottin gasped as she had rolled off the crate whilst struggling in her sleep. She hit the ground with a yelp and slowly lifted herself into a sitting position.

Gristen and Lorian stopped play fighting instantly and ran to her, "You alright? Tht was a big fall!" Gristen asked as he hugged her.

Holding Lorian and Gristen close she nodded. "I'm okay, it'll take more than a fall to hurt your big sis." She said, forcing a smile.

Gristen and Lorian nuzzled into her, glad she was all right, but Lorian knew Scarlot was lying. However she also knew it was no use to argue with her.

Then laughter rose again, starting as a quiet chuckle then increasing to that maniacle tone that froze Scarlot on the spot. Eyes wide she scanned the shadows as she held her siblings close. "I must still be asleep." She muttered to herself, closing her eyes tight and shaking her head. "I have to still be asleep..."

Gristen and Lorian instinctively moved as close to Scarlottin as they could. From the shadows came the tall form of the maniacal tom.

"Now now My dear! I understand the confusion." He made a sweeping hand motion that gestured to his whole body, "After all, what a wonderful dream I am!" The twins was shuddering as she stared at the ginger tom.

A shiver ran through her as she stared up at him. It had to be another dream...That laughter, that horrible noise right after her mothers death. Holding Gristen and Lorian she shook her head. But this was a completely different dream than the others. Lorian and Gristen were with her, both terrified and the laughter never took on a body before...

"Wh-Who are you?" She demanded, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

The large tom ran his long fingers through his silky head of hair. He drew his hand back and rested it on his thin hip. "You've never heard of me?" He seemed almost disappointed but his voice was as sweet as poisoned honey. "Oh yes... You aren't Jellicles. So there's no one here who can oppose me!"

The twins shook harder and clung to one another. Scarlottin positioned herself between her siblings and this mad man as he slowly approached.

"You didn't answer my question!" She snapped back, courage growing stronger as he posed more of a threat to her younger brother and sister. Her fur fluffed up as he drew nearer. "I also want to know what you want!"

"Now now," He said, voice smooth and sinisterly sweet. "No need to snap." Circling slowly, Scarlot followed to keep herself between the ginger and her siblings. "I came for what is mine."

"We have nothing, we've never seen you before!" Scarlot snarled, angered especially by his brushing off her first question.

"Oh but you do." His voice seemed to become even more evil. Scarlot followed his eyes, daring to look away for the briefest of moments and found herself stealing a glance at her siblings. Pieces began to fall together in her head, like a giant puzzle. The reds and blacks within Gristen's and Lorian's coat, far harsher than the softer highlights of red within her own brown fur...She snarled, baring her teeth.

The ginger tom licked his lips as he looked her over. "I've come for what is mine but I might leave with a bit extra, Love." He voice dropped low as he drew closer to her.

"Scar... what is he talking about?" Lorian asked through silent tears. The young queen squeaked in a terrified way as the tom came face to face with her.

"I've come for you!" His broad smile revealed his large fangs and a wickedly sadistic tone of voice, "Both you and your Brother, my children."

Scarlot forced herself to stay still as he came closer to her. However when he stated what he wanted aloud, she couldn't take it. With a hiss she swiped at his face. "You get away from my kittens!" She snarled, widening her stance with claws out.

He pulled back faster than she could blink, her claws completely missing their target and dealt a blow hard enough to jerk her face to the side, though he didn't use his claws. Yet anyway. "-Your- kittens?" He chuckled. "I don't think so." He laughed, that same horrendous laugh that was infused into her brain.

Lorian and Gristen looked at each other as they clutched one another.

The ginger tom held out his hand as if accepting a small item, "Hand them over!" It was a simple statement but it made Scarlottin's skin crawl in ways it never had before.

The twins looked back and forth between Scarlottin and the new tom, eyes wide and bodies trembling, "Don't make us go with him Scar!" they whispered in unison.

"I'll never hand you over." She said through gritted teeth, her eyes darted around for something, anything to stall the tom. Her eyes caught the glint of the garbage can next to her. Tail twitching she bit her lip before spinning, grasping its handle and pulling with all her might. The can crashed down in front of her. "Run!" She cried, taking their hands in hers and bolting.

The ginger tom's lip curled up in a sick and twisted smile. "Its useless to run, my pet." He said quietly to himself. "But if it's games you want, let's play." He took off after them, disappearing into the shadows.

The ginger tom's laughter echoed against the brick walls of the alleyway and seemed to surround them. The twins ran off as fast as they could ahead of Scarlottin. Gristen suddenly grabbed Lorian's paw and yanked her into a drainage pipe. The pair were almost instantly covered in grime and mud as they ran along the pipe to the other end.

Scarlottin ran on, trying to lead the tom away from her siblings. Her feet pounded agaisnt the ground as her heartbeat thundered in her ears.

The sun was quickly setting, the day drawing to a close and the shadows darkening. Gristen and Lorien huddled together under a car, deep in a junkyard. The mud and grime meant nothing to them now.

Scarlot ran for all she was worth. All she could do was pray he'd follow her. The laughter grew louder and seemed to grow angrier. Suddenly she was hit from behind and went flying. Tumbling and skidding to a stop she stumbled to her feet.

"I grow tired of this game." He said, stepping forward. "Where are they?"

Scarlottin's mind raced as she tried to come up with a reason to stall him, "Why do you want them?" Her heart was pounding in her ears and she took hold of her tail to stop its anxious thrashing

He snarled and unsheathed his claws, "Because they... are... -Mine-!" He practically spat the last word as his hackles began to rise.

She jumped in the slightest as his voice rose but stood her ground. The fact that her back was to a wall had little to do with that. "But why do you want them? What use are they to you?" Her fists clenched and she bared her fangs at the thought of him getting to her siblings.

"They belong to me! They are young, impressionable." His eyes narrowed. "They would make good followers under my...watchful hand."

"Watchful?" The way he said it sent a horrible feeling down her spine that settled in her stomach like ice. There was no way in Heaviside above that she was going to hand them over. She bit her lip. "You cannot have them!" She snarled again.

In a single, ground-eating stride he was inches from her. She could feel his hot snarled breaths on her face. "Now that's where you are wrong Young One... Very wrong." sinister yellowed eyes made a quick sweep over her body. "...or perhaps you are right"

She shuddered and clamped her eyes shut. Scarlottin felt his presance draw closer but she didn't dare move. The ginger tom inhaled her scent deeply and brushed the back of his paw down the side of her face, in an almost tender movement.

At the touch of his hand she couldn't help but jerk her face away. Only for his clawed hand to grasp her chin and force her to look at him. "Perhaps...We can make an agreement..." His face was still inches from her own, their noses almost touching.

"A-an agreement?" She asked, her voice quivering. Her reserved strength was almost gone, she felt her knee's weakening in fright. Her siblings were safely hidden away, but she didn't have the need to keep up a strong face for them now. She was by herself with this ginger tom.

The tom licked his lips in a way that made every muscle in Scarlottin's body scream 'run!' Ignoring her instincts to protect her brother and sister, she swallowed hard and waited for his answer.

"I propose a trade... two tiny worthless runts..." he drew it out, making her wait as long as possible as he ran a clawed thumb over her chin, "...for one: You"

"M-me?" She squeaked out, eyes opening wide. She couldn't hide the shaking of her shoulders. Closing her eyes, thoughts rushed through her head. Instincts fighting logical sense. After seconds that seemed like hours, she clenched her jaw.

"Exactly. What do you say?" He smirked, running another finger along her jawline. "You work for me, have to listen to everything I say, do as I say, and in payment: I leave your..'preshious' siblings alone." Another long moment.

"I-If you give me your word you wont touch them...Then...I'll go with you." She bowed her head in defeat. The ginger tom grinned wickedly, "My word is my bond... seal it with a kiss then Love?" He held her chin firmly, the tips of his claws breaking the skin as he kissed her forcibly. His kiss was like a drug, in the back of Scarlottin's mind she knew it was repulsive and wrong but the ginger tom had such skill...

Scarlot wanted to pull away, wanted to tear his claws and lips from her own but she was done fighting. It was for the safety of her siblings after all. Finally he pulled away. Biting back the gasps that she wanted to cough out, to spit out his taste, she looked at her feet. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to see her siblings again, at least for a very, very long time.

The ginger tom leaned in so close he could have easily kissed her throat... or ripped it out. Which ever his mood demanded. He inhaled her scent one more, savoring it before he finally pulled back far enough to let her breath comfortably again. "My name is Macavity." He bowed elegantly yet the menacing grin never faltered, "-You- may call me 'Lord!'"


	2. Two Kits and the Junkyard

Gristen and Lorien held onto one another, hardly daring to breath as they waited. But no sounds were heard besides the occasional scurry of rats. Darkness had set in and the moon was beginning to rise. Lorian whimpered quietly and Gristen stroked her head. "I'm...I'm sure sis will come to get us soon." He mumbled, biting his lower lip to stop it from quivering.

"Oi! Git out of me 'ouse!" a group of cockroaches scurried up to the twins. Each one had a yellow or red sash and a small knife or fork.

Lorian squeaked and inched away from them out of instinct and shivered.

Upon seeing his sister's fear, Gristen turned to the tiny creatures and bared his naturally sharp fangs and gave his best hiss. This sound sent the insects away with such speed they began to run around and into one another before all of them finally dispersed.

Soft chattering was heard beyond where the twins could see. Lorian strained her ears to listen but the words were spoken too softly.

Suddenly a smiling queen popped her head into the space the twins occupied, "Hello Dears!"

Lorian and Gristen instinctively backed up. Gristen held his sister even tighter and somewhat behind him.

"Oh come now, calm down." She smiled warmly and the two couldn't help but relax. "That's it, I wont hurt you." The queen coaxed them out of their little hiding space with kind cooed words.

"What's going on Jenny?" Came another voice. Upon hearing the toms voice Gristen and Lorian shrank against the queen's side. A big Silver Tabby looked down at them from the trunk of the car they had been hiding under.

"A bit jumpy aren't they?" the silver tabby asked to no one in general as he slid gracefully off of the trunk. He was a sturdy tom, tall and muscular. He wasn't extraordinarily large but he loomed over the young kittens none the less.

"You leave them alone Munkustrap!" The older queen named Jenny scolded him and knelt infront of Gristen and Lorian. "Now Dears, where did you come from?"

Lorian was shaking a bit as she gulped and spoke, "The alleyway by the deli on West Lincoln, Ma'am..." The tiny queen wrung her tail nervously as she felt both of the adults looking them over, deciding whether or not they were a threat.

"Alley cats?" The tabby stated, eyebrows raised. They were a sight to see, covered in grime and gunk. "Are you two little ones by yourselves?" He knelt to be closer to their level.

"N-no." Gristen said, hands still on his sisters shoulders. "We were running from a scary tom." Lorian nodded quickly, shaking once again at the memory.

"She...She told us to run...So we hid...We don't know where she is!" Tears weld up in the little queens eyes as Gristen held her, trying hard not to let his own tears fall.

"Now now, Munkustrap, leave them be. Let's get you two washed up, I'm sure your sister will be arriving shortly and my what she might say when she see's you like this!" Quickly the older queen began gently nudging them towards her den.

The twins scurried quickly ahead of Jenny and were steered itno a large van that served as a den. "Whoa... this is huge!" Gristen commented but his awe was soon dampened, literally, when the older queen thrust both kittens into a bath.

The twins yelped and flailed for a moment before the heat of the bath reached them. Almost simultaneously, both Lorian and Gristen settled down and sunk chin deep into the warm bath.

The queen chuckled to herself as she set about gently scrubbing the much from the kitten's coats. "The names Jennyanydots, but call me Jenny." She said, finishing with Lorian and starting on Gristen. "What might I call you two."

"I'm Lorian, my brother is Gristen." Lorian sighed, leaning her head back against the side of the tub. Gristen was currently dunked under to wash the soap from his head. Jenny smiled as she took the kits from the warm comfort of the water and started fluffing them with a big soft towel. After combing out their puffed up fur she stepped back. "There, isn't that better?"

Lorian and Gristen exchanged a lok and both began giggling at once, "I've never been so clean in my live!" Gristen chimed merrily as he fluffed up his own ginger and red coat.

His sister soon followed suit and both began chasing eachother around in a harmless game of tag.

The elderly queen smiled warmly as she watched them, "It's good to meet the both of you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" They said, suddenly stopping their game and nodding their heads. They may have been alley cats, but they seemed to have manners.

"Come along, Munkus I'm sure still has some questions and we might as well let him ask you." Jenny said opening the door to her den and letting the two kits out, quickly following.

The two kits playfully tackled one another as they made their to a large tire. "They seem to have recovered nicely Jen-" The big tabby's eyes widened, stopping as he got a good look at the kittens. His eyes followed the to-familiar patterns of ginger and black, all the more vibrant after the bath.

Gristen and Lorian froze as they saw his look, Gristen currently on his back and Lorian pinning him to the ground. Ears slowly laid back worried and somewhat afraid.

Munkustrap exchanged a charged glance with Jenny. The older queen took a moment before the information registered and she threw her hands over her moutj, "Where di you say you were from?" The silver tabby asked as he crossed his thick arms over his chest.

The twins gulped in unison and Lorian slowly let Gristen up, "w-we told you... why what's wrong?" Lorian asked as she took her brother's paw.

"B-Behind the deli..." Gristen stuttered, holding his sisters hand tight.

"Munkus..." Jenny began, looking up at him. "Let's not jump to conclusions..." The look he gave her silenced her quickly.

"And who did you say you were running from?" Munkus asked.

"We-we don't know. He was big...Scary and, and he wanted something!" Lorian whimpered, she didn't like the look this Munkus had. "Please mister...If you don't want us here we'll leave as soon as our sister finds us."

Munkustrap leaned down so he could be eye level with the twins without kneeling, "What did this 'scary tom' look like?" He was very happy to have such a firm mask that didn't falter when he was on the verge of screaming for answers.

Lorian and Gristen exchanged a frightened glance before Lorian spoke. "Well he was real tall and thin with hollowed eyes" She seemed to be grasping for the right words and barely reaching them.

Gristen shook his head and squeezed hsi sister's paw tighter, "Sunken eyes... not hollow"

Jenny threw her arms into the air, "Great!"

Munkus closed his eyes for a long moment as he thought things through. Great. Macavity had been chasing these two kits. And it was far to obvious why. But did the kits know? "What did he want?" He asked, opening his eyes again.

"W...Well...He kept looking at us..." Gristen said.

"He said we were his. Like...Like we were his property." Lorian shrank into her brothers side, remembering the look in those yellow eyes.

"Oh Munkustrap, we can't just let him get his horrid claws on them!" Jenny said, putting a comforting paw on their heads.

Munkustrap pinched the bridge of his nose hard and leaned back, thinking. His mind was working over time to think of something.

The twins looked at eachother, "What about Scarlottin?" they cried in unison and large tears formed in their eyes.

Jenny scurried over to the twins and scooped both into a bear hug. "Aww.. now now dears!" She did her best to comfort the blubbering balls of fur as she watched their protector pace thoughtfully.

Munkustrap pinched ht ebridge of his nose in a practiced habit and paced back and forth. His mind was racing and bits of information were cming together slowly. "Jennyanydots... May I speak with you?"

The elder queen nodded and gave the kits a quick squeeze before standing and following Munkustrap out of earshot of the twins.

With a deep sigh Munkustrap crossed his arms over his chest, "If Macavity..." He licked his lips as if the name left a horrid taste in his mouth, "if he did get his paws on their sister... there's only two places she would be. Scralottin is either dead... or in my brother's... 'care'." He choose his words carefully.

Jenny nodded, ears drooping. "Either way...These kits are defensless. Munkustrap, we can't just leave them." She knew that the fact that they were the Hidden Paws kittens left them the main target. But perhaps they could protect them, keep them hidden.

"Jenny..." He said, looking out over the junkyard with his back to the older queen. "They're targets, he'll be searching for them." With a sigh, he turned around. "But, you're right. That makes it even more important that they're safe. He can't get ahold of them."

"Oh thank you Jenny! Thank you!" Lorian said jumping from one pillow to the next. Gristen giggled and tackled into his sister.

Jenny smiled before patting their heads. "Now now, I'm sure you're tired from...what happened. So calm yourselves." Curling up beside them she stroked their headfur and hummed her own lullaby. It was very different than that of their mothers, but it was also soothing, maybe not as much, but enough. Soon they yawned and closed their eyes.

Munkus sat on the tire and rubbed the back of his neck. This was going to be tough. He had a feeling that things weren't going to quiet back down.


	3. The Order and the Jellicles

(Time jumping back to Scarlot, two weeks later)

Scarlot sat in one of the baths, ears drooped and eyes closed. Her body had somewhat gotten used to the aches and new pains she hadn't felt before. She was a quick learner as well, considering that any wrong movements warrented a sharp hit or worse. Her body shone a few cuts and fresh scars to prove it.

A thin cornish rex slid into the water beside her and let out a pleasant groan as his muscles relaxed almost instantly, "Rough day?" He had the slightest southern accent that seemed to add a warmth to his tone even when he was threatening someone. He had been her companion since she arrived and was one of the few toms that didn't treat her differently because she was female.

Opening her eyes she sighed. "Yeah...you could say that." She slid a little further into the water, letting the hot water run over a fresh cut on her shoulder. It had been a warning. "What about you?" She asked, leaning ever so slightly into the cornish rex's side. Scarlot was eternally grateful for him, he had helped her through the first few very rough days. Not to mention he was always there if she needed to talk.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, careful of her wounds. He planted a brotherly kiss on her temple and pulled her close, "You alright Darlin?" A tender nuzzle under her chin before he fell silent, leaving time for her to speak or dwell in her own thoughts.

Scarlot rested her head on his shoulder. "Worry." She let out a quiet, bitter laugh. "The usual right? I just...Hope that Lorian and Gristen are doing all right. He...He didn't even let me see if they were safe or anything. Rosco...I don't care what he does to me, just as long as their safe."

Rosco gave her a comforting squeeze before resting his cheek on the top of her head, "I'm sure they're fine..." He let out an exaggerated sigh and was silent for a long moment, listening to the water run in the baths around them, "I know it ain't the best time Darlin'... but the boss watns to see you when you're done with your bath."

"Great," she moaned, closing her eyes again. Bast he was hardly giving her time to rest. "Okay, thank you Rosco." Giving a nuzzle under his jaw she stood and climbed out of the bath. After toweling herself off she brushed through her fur with her fingers as she walked down the hall to Macavity's room. Taking a deep breath she tapped on the doorframe as she walked in. "You wanted to see me my lord?"

"You bath faster than most queens..." The ginger tom sounded moderately irritated from the darkness of his bedroom. A squeak and shuffling was heard as a flustered queen ran past her and out the door, "None the less... I have an assignment for you Scarlottin." He ran a paw through his mane of ginger headfur as he stepped into veiw.

Deep down she relished moments when she did things he didn't expect. His irritation was her joy, especially when it involved no punishment afterword. Standing tall, but still keeping her eyes downcast she nodded. "What is the assignment?"

Macavity circled her, savoring the way she withdrew from him when he came closer to her. His tail wrapped around her thigh and brushed over the small of hr back as he returned to stand in front of her. "I need you to be a good little queen and spy on my brother for me? He's a big strong tabby and you... well you're lucky I prefer queen's a bit younger than you!"

Scarlot locked her jaw to any snide remark that was hanging in the back of her throat. Forcing herself to not jerk away she looked up at him. "How do you expect me to spy?" She asked. Her mind was turning over the options she had.

Macavity crossed his arms over his thin chest and nodded, "You catch on fast Girly!" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment, "I'll call on you once a week for a status report. Your mission should be over before the next Jellicle Moon, 5 months. In that time I need as much information on as many fo the Jellicles as possible. Including guard shifts and the like."

Scarlot nodded. "As you wish my Lord, but I ask again, how am I to do this without him knowing? If he is your brother, he will surely be on the lookout." She stated. Seeing holes in his plans could be dangerous. She knew this, but she took her chances anyway.

Macavity shook his head, a knowing smile playing in a naturally seductive way on his lips. "That won't be a problem. My brother has a soft heart. Just act up the little pathetic and damaged queen that I know and love and his tribe should welcome you with open arms!"

Scarlot's eyes crinkled in a slight grimace. Pathetic damaged queen. Clenching her teeth again, she managed a nod. "Am I to leave once I am dismissed? And if so may I go?"

Macavity let the question hang in the air beforenodding after what felt like forever, "Yes you are dismissed. I'll send a scout to meet you at Tony's Fish Market on sundays. It's on the edge of the territory so you won't be questioned about leaving the area."

"Very well." Head held high she turned and left. Once down the hall and away from Macavity's room a shudder ran through her semi damp fur. How she disliked that cat. Once outside the lair she looked out over his territory. When she realized he hadn't told her where his brothers territory was.

Rosco ran up to her with a bag over one shoulder, "Hold your horses Darlin!" He yelled before he caught up to her. "Boss told me to escort you to the edge of the Jellicle territory..." His eyes held a clouded emotion behind his eyes that she couldn't read but ti was gone in an instant.

She looked at Rosco with confusion and worry for a moment before nodding. "Thanks Rosco." Though like the calico had a choice if Macavity told him to do it. As they walked she wrapped her arms around herself, she seemed to do it subconciously now when she was by herself or with Rosco, around any other henchcats she had to be tough to earn any respect. "Rosco...what do you know of these...Jellicles?"

Rosco avoided her gaze and ruffled his short curly headfur, "Well they are the best of the best. They only accept the most elite... long term anyway." He thought for a moment, "I don't know much more about them really. Boss's got a big biff with their protector, Munkustrap"  
"The protector? That must be his brother. Munkustrap..." She repeated the name quietly to herself, committing it to memory quickly. "Okay..." She took a deep breath. "Any advice you'd like share?" A small laugh escaped her as she looked ahead at the junkyard now before them.

Rosco stopped as he smelled the edge of the territory. He balled his fists and forced a smile, badly. "I'm real sorry Darlin..." He pulled back his fist and socked her hard in the left eye. He may have been a small tom compared to the other hechnchcats but he was strong for his size and that one punch sent her to the ground.

"What-" But her question was cut off as she spun to the ground. Rolling to a stop she picked herself up, stunned. "Rosco...W-what are you doing?!" Backing up a step she shook her head, trying to clear it from the pained daze. Her ears laid back and her fur ruffled up. He was bigger than she was but still her instinct to defend was kicking in. But why would Rosco, who had been such a good friend, attack her?

Rosco's eyes were filled to the brim with sorrow but his expression and posture were ready to attack. He swung a high kick and caught her in the stomach.

A pained gasp escaped her as she doubled over, falling to her knee's with arms wrapped around her stomach. Scarlot looked up at him, eyes pleading for him to stop. She wasn't going to fight back, she couldn't hurt him. Closing her eyes, she waited until the next blow came.

Rosco crouched next to her, his eyes pleading, "Run..." He said before pickign up a pipe and lifting it over his head.

She didn't need to be told twice. Grinding her teeth against any lingering pain in her stomach she leapt to her feet and ran. One arm wrapped around her still, she was a blur of brown and red streaked fur.

Rosco sighed deeply and turned back to return to Macavity's territory.

Scarlot understood this was the Jellicles territory, but how would she find them? As she ran, to afraid to look back if Rosco was following or one of the other henchcats that were surely keeping tabs on if the two had done their parts. Unused to running through garbage, she tripped and went into a tumble down a pile, coming to a stop when she slammed into a large tire. Lorian and

Gristen giggled as they played with the other kits, playing tag or hide and seek. Any game that came to mind really. However, suddenly a cat came rolling down a mound and through the clearing. Immediantly the Jellicles were at attention, kits rounded up behind Jenny and Jelly.

Munkustrap was instantly alert, moving lightning fast, by instinct to stand a few feet infront of the kittens and the two elderly queens. He sniffed the air and snarled softly when he caught his brother's scent, "What are you doing here?" He said, struggling to keep at least somewhat calm.

Alonzo and Skimbleshanks closed ranks, coming up to form a three-tom circle around the new arrival.

A groan escaped her lips as she pulled herself up on her elbows. Slowly getting to her knee's she looked up, eyes still wild with fear and pain. Opening her mouth she was about to speak when a cry caught her ears.

"Scarlot!" Lorian and Gristen cried at the same time. Bolting from around Jelly and Jenny, narrowly escaping the shocked queens they ran for their sister.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Gristen? Lorian?" She choked out, sitting up and holding open her arms to catch them.

The kitten's paws wrapped tightly around their sister's neck and stomach as they gave her a very warm greeting, "We've missed you!" They said in unison before pulling back a ways.

Lorian wiggled a bit with overflowing excitement, "We thought you were gone for good!"

Gristen giggled and nodded at his twin's comment, "Yeah and not like gone-shopping gone! Like--"

The large silver tabby cleared his throat and stopped the twin's rambling speak instantly. "Gristen. Lorian. Kits..."

The two of them pulled away from Scarlottin but kept smiling as they turned to Munkustrap, "Oh Munkus! Isn't it great! Scarlot's alive!"

Scarlot bit back any wincing from the bruises forming from when Rosco hit her, or from any other still healing wounds. She held them close, breathing in their clean scents. Her siblings, her kits, she thought she'd never see again.

"Yes, I'm back." She mumbled into Gristen's headfur. But then they pulled away.

Her yellow-green eyes looked up at the tabby they called Munkus. So this was Munkustrap, Macavity's brother. Staggering to her feet she looked up at Munkus, still a head taller than she was. "I was looking for my kits, siblings." She said, looking at them with a warm, relieved smile. "I...ran into trouble. But it doesn't seem to have followed me here."

The silver tabby looked between the new arrival and the twins, "Trouble?... really?"

The harlekin approached her and sniffed, "Smells like you've been rollin in trouble Love if you don't mind my sayin!" He was refering to the metalic and 'nip scent that usually was associated with Macavity.

"Aye Lass," the older tom, a yellow tabby concured as he sniffed her softly, "Ye wouldn't be brin any of that trouble with ye now?"

"No, no, no" She said, shaking her head. Which happened to be a bad move. The headache hit hard and she staggered. Panting she barely caught herself on the tire behind her and pushed a palm to her head. "I-I don't think so. I think I lost whoever was following me."

Lorian and Gristen took a step forward towards her again, despite Munkustrap's orders before. Worry raced across their joy-filled eyes.

Munkustrap made a subtle motion and Jenny rushed forward, taking Gristen and Lorian's paw in one of her own, "Come now kittens! She will be fine." Without an explaination she pulled the twins back to the other kittens, "The toms just need to have a word with your sister alright?"

Munkustrap joined the harlekin and tabby and stood a few feet infront of Scarlottin. He spoke then, keeping his words low without losing any of his tone, much like his older brother did often. "I will ask this once, and only once: what relationship do you have to the Hidden Paw?"

Scarlot shuddered slightly, her fur rippling at the name. Her mind raced, thinking fast. 'Just act up the little pathetic and damaged queen that I know and love and his tribe should welcome you with open arms!' His voice coiled around her thoughts.

"Relationship? If you mean him beating me and leaving me for dead to hunt my kits than there you go!" She spat, ears laying back. Twisting her body she showed the damage that had been done. Most still healing and scabbed over. Though she didn't have any deep scars she hoped it was enough. She thought fast. Moaning slightly she pressed her hands to her temples. As if the sudden movement made it hurt worse.

Munkustrap looked her over with a quick and critical scan of his sapphire eyes. After his initial scan he searched her face and eyes as if looking for a lie. After a long silent moment he didn't see any, "Very well." He crossed his arms and leaned in close, lowering his voice half a notch, "You are now a trail member of the Jellicles... One screw up and I send you back to where you came got it? We spend every second on guard from that madman and I don't want to find out that you're lying to me alright?"

Scarot leaned back slightly and froze as he leaned in close. It was instinct. Nodding shortly she fell back to her knee's, breathing again. This had to be the hardest part, the rest of this would go smoothly.

Lorian and Gristen broke free of Jenny again, they were quick little things, and leapt back into her arms. "Are you okay sissy?" Lorian asked, touching a healing gash on her shoulder.

"I am now." She mumbled, holding them close. Despite having to be careful around Munkus and the others, she couldn't help but smile. 


	4. Forgive and Forget? Well, Not Quite

Scarlottin grumbled sleepily as the sun rose and shone in her eyes. She pulled a ratted blanket over her face and curled up tighter. The Jellicles had let her have an older den near the edge of the clearing, not far from the kittens' den. It wasn't much but it smelled clean and Jennyanydots and Jellylorum always told her where the best mice could be caught daily.

Lorian and Gristen were suddenly heard giggling not far off and Scarlot knew what that meant. Sure enough a moment later they were bouncing on and around her, "Wake up Scarlot!" They chimed in unison.

Though annoying as it was, she couldn't help but smile. She was still overjoyed at the fact that she was with them again.

"All right, I'm up I'm up!" Quickly rolling over and onto her stomach she caught Lorian, who was on her way to land on Scarlot's back once more and then Gristen who was running around her.

"Since when are you two up before me? I'm slacking." She said, nuzzling her nose into their headfur. Munkustrap still wouldn't allow them to share a den, he still didn't trust her. Letting them go she stood and stretched as she left the den.

A bright new day. She was feeling much better, healing quite well according to Jenny. At first, she felt it was going to be a great day, until she remembered what day it was and what she was to do.

"So sorry about that Dear!" Came Jenny's tired and motherly voice from the den's entrance, "You know how squirmy and slippery these two are when they want something!" She smiled and touched a paw to Scarlot's in a greeting.

Lorian and Gristen made faces at eachother, "Hello! I'm Squirmy!" Lorian said with a large grin.

"Hello Squirmy! I'm Slippery!" Gristen shook her paw and they both burst out in giggles.

Scarlot laughed and smiled. "Don't I know. They always have been!" She roughed up their headfur again. "Go on now, I'll be with you in a moment to go hunting!" She nudged their backs for them to go off and play.

"Are..Are they behaving for you?" She asked, her voice faultering a moment as she watched them run off to find any of their friends. Scarlot wasn't used to not being the one looking after them. Yes, she was there, back together with them, but the job of careing for them seemed to have been handed over to Jenny. Especially since that nuiscance of a tabby kept watching her every move and always subtly telling them to go off and play when they had been around her to long. She sighed.

Jenny brushed a but of dirt from her naturally smooth coat and nodded, "They are very energetic and tend to stay dirty no matter how much I clean them... But they are kittens!" The elder cream-based calido put a paw on Scarlottin's shoulder, "They are wonderful, you did a very good job raising them." Jenny sighed and remained silent as she looked over her shoulder, "I would have no problem lettign you care for them Dear but it's not up to me."

Scarlot sighed, rubbing her arm as she watched them tackle one another. The three patch tomkits she had come to know as the Bailey Brothers joining in quickly. She shook her head slowly. "Mom did a good job. I almost lost them, did lose them. Even if it was only for a week or so I shouldn't have ever let that happen." Her voice was soft, not exactly guilt ridden, but stating sadly.

Jennyanydots gave her a quick hug and lifted her chin to meet her gaze, "The important thing is that you never stopped looking for them! you did everything you could to keep them safe and you did your best!" With that the cream calico gave a nod and walked off the tend to a scuffle between Electra and Etcetera over what looked to be The Rum Tum Tugger's belt.

Scarlot managed a smile before sighing inwardly and following. Her ear's perked up slightly at the sight of Tugger's belt. Rolling her eyes slightly she wondered how it ended up in the two queenkits paws. Then again, he was quite a forgetful Tom, the only thing ever holding his attention being Queens.

He had become her target since their leader was so suspicious about her that she couldn't get close. It was easy enough, most of the queens seemed to just melt in his presence anyway, she just joined the crowd. Though he was a bit flashy for her taste. Looking around, she knew he couldn't be far behind, where was that maine coon?"

"Oi! Gimme Back Me Belt you lil' Imps!" The maned tom stomped over to the fighting queenkittens and snatched his studded belt from them before clipping it back on in one practiced motion.

"Think of the Devil... and he appears" Scarlottin grumbled to herself and adorned her best fan-girl expression and trotted over to Tugger.

"Hey there handsome!" She crooned. "They're just kits," her voice was soft, comforting as she nuzzled into his side. "How has your morning been?"

The maine coon was grumbling darkly when she approached but melted instantly into the smooth and dashing tom most of the queens knew heim to be, "Hell Love! My morning has been... eventful... How about yours?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder idly.

"A little roudy awakening," she said tracing her fingers around the spots on his chest. Closing her eyes she sighed happily as he rubbed her shoulders. "But alls well, I'm going to take the kits hunting in a bit, want to join us?"

Tugger looked over at the two queenkittens grinning a bit too widely at him and chuckled nervously, "Surely Love... If it gets me away from those two!" He used his thumb to work out a large knot in her neck before planting a chaste kiss on her forehead and trotting off, "But first I have to speak to Munky!"

Scarlot smiled her brightest smile and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the ferocious queenkits" She giggled, pecking him on the cheek. "Don't be to long, we're going to head out shortly." Turning away from him, she brushed her poofy tail across his stomach before she sauntered away, back to watching Lorian and Gristen play.

The twins had joined the Bailey Brothers as they watched a trail of ants marching. Then all five kittens grabbed bits of trash, held them over their heads and marched in a line, laughing loudly all the while.

Scarlot stretched out on a box, letting her fur soak up the warm sun as she watched them with half lidded eyes. She was happy that they were. They had friends to play with now, that was surely a good thing. Still, though, them being in connection was unnerving to her since Macavity wanted information about them. This brought up the question she had been asking herself over and over for the past week: Did she include that her siblings were with the Jellicles or not? Sighting she rolled onto her stomach.

"When are we hunting Scarlot?" Gristen said, bounding over to her. His stomach growled as if to punctuate his sentence.

"Soon Gris." She said, smiling at him. "We're just waiting for Tugger."

Lorian giggled and scampered off, "I'll get him!" She dropped to all fours, which was a faster way to travel at her age, and raced across the clearing.

Gristen turned to watch ehr leave for bout half a second before he knew what was goign on, "Hey! Wait! Ill go with you!" He shouted and chased after her. He skidded around the corner and collided face-first into his twin's back. "Oof!"

Lorian shushed him and pointed to the silver tabby and maine coon talking a few feet off. "I'm spying... quiet!"

Scarlot was about to stop them, saying to let the Maine coon be but it was to late already. With a small sigh and a shake of her head she closed her eyes again.

Gristen looked past his sisters shoulders with curiosity shining in both of their eyes. This was far more fun than chasing mice.

"Hello Tugger" Munkus said, turning to look at his younger brother. Munkus had taken to keeping a lookout a lot more than normal since that Scarlot joined them. He was still wary.

Tugger plopped down on an old pillow and looked at his older brother, "you wanted to see me Munky?" The maine coon smiled in his naturally cocky manner but his eyes held a bit of frustration.

The silver tabby crossed his arms over his broad chest and sighed, "Yes. I wanted to talk to you about Scarlottin, you seem to be spending a good chunk of your time with the queen."

Tugger shrugged, "What about it? I don't see what's got your tail in a twist. She's nice, and Hot!" He grinend widely and chuckled.

Munkus sighed in frustration. "She smelled to much of that vile feline in my opinion. She still holds some of that stench as well." He paced, fur rising a little. "It just...doesn't feel right." He was being far to careful. After the last years ball interuption anything having to do with Macavity put him on edge.

"Oh lighten up Munky!" Tugger replied with an exhasperated sigh.

Munkustrap began to lecture and warn again when Tugger jumped to his feet and put both paws on the silver tabby's shoulders. "Munky! You need a good night for yourself... Demeter still around?" The maine coon chuckled and pretended to look for the golden queen.

"For the last bloody time..." Munkustrap said while pinching the bridge of his nose, "My name is Munkustrap! Not Munky you arrogant dolt! And I need you to stay out of trouble!"

"Out of trouble...Got it." Tugger said with a laugh. "I'll get to work on that but right now, Scarlot and the kits are probably waiting on me to go hunting." He began to take a few steps backward.

"Tugger..." Munkustrap began, rolling his eyes. "Watch yourself okay? I still don't trust her."

Gristen and Lorian looked at one another. Munkustrap still didn't like Scarlot? It had been a week...In their minds everything had been forgiven and forgotten when she returned, but maybe that wasn't so true.

Scarlottin cleared her throat to get her siblings' attention, "What are you two doing? You should know better than to spy on others!" The red and brown queen crossed her arms and waited for their response.

The twins were so intently eavesdropping that the sudden noise behind them made them jump and scramble to face her.

"Oh Hiya Scar!" Gristen smiled just a bit too innocently as he rocked on his heels.

Lorian brushed the dirt from her knees and smiled as well, "We weren't spying! we were going to get Mr The Rum Tum Tugger and happened to be here while they were talking!"

"Oh really?" Scarlot replied, shifting to put her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow. She looked up briefly, almost casually, to see Tugger and Munkus talking before she looked back to them.

Munkus looked past Tugger quite suddenly, ears tuned in. Narrowing his eyes he opened his mouth to say something.

"Now you two run along all right?" Scarlot said nudging them back to where the Bailey Boys were still playing. "We'll catch up."

"See Munky?" Tugger said elbowing Munkus in the side lightly. "She was just getting the kits." He shrugged.

The silver tabby was silent as he thought over the many different motives she would have for standing there. "Sure she was."

Tugger fluffed his mane and sauntered over to the queen and her siblings, "Mornin' toots!"

Scarlottin batted her long eyelashes as him and put on her best smile, "Hi Tugger. You ready Babe?" Her tail swayed softly behind her as she nibbled cutely on hr lower lip.

"Sure thing Girl! Lead on!" He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to the other edge of the clearing to start their hunt

Scarlot forced herself to not look over her shoulder at the Tabby. After all, he was watching her every move and she was sure just that little look would probably send him over the edge.

Gristen and Lorian scampered ahead, sniffing the ground for any and all scents. Though they were more playing at the moment, it was clear when they found the scent of a rat. Especially since they bolted down an alley.

"Ready for the hunt?" Scarlot said laughing lightly, her laughter tinkling as she took off at a jog behind her siblings. They were lead right into a small dirt and trash covered maze-like area that led between many of the close buildings and that was filled with the scent of rats. Seeing as they were in a small area and she could keep her ears out on the movements of her siblings she split off down a short trail to the left.

Tugger took off after the kittens, knowing that he'd be killed if they got into trouble. The mane coon was on the twins' tail as they wove over under and, on occasion, through the mounds of rubbish in order to catch the large rat.

Gristen at one point had the bugged traped under his paws. However the victory was short lived when Lunch nipped the tomkitten hard n the palm of his paw.

Lorian giggled at her brother as she raced past him, grabbing the rat by its tail and avoiding the little beasts clas and teeth.

Scarlot went in circles, trying to keep on the trail of the rat and yet stay in earshot of the kittens. Tugger went with the kits she figured since he hadn't followed her. Finally she saw the black mass of rat scurrying just ahead of her. She dove, claws extended. Then she was caught by the scruff of the neck and pulled backwards. Next thing she knew, her back was thrown against the wall.

She snarled and dug into the arm, teeth bared and eyes wild. Not only was her hunt interupted, but she was suddenly ready to fight for her life or kits if need be. She had learned a thing or two while with Macavity.

Tugger jogged up behind the kits. "Good job you two." He said with a smile before finding and killing his own rat.

"Hey! Darlin! You make me bleed anymore and YOU get to drag me unconscious back to 'Cav!" He said and pulled his arm away, letting her claws drag across his flesh for a moment before wrenching free from her grip, "Mad as a Donkey in a Tuxedo!" He grumbled and sucked on a large gash to try to stop the bleeding.

Scarlottin snarled at him but lowered her bloody paws anyway, "What do you want Rosco?!" She kept her tone hushed since she was in ershot of the kittens and Tugger.

"I don't none Darlin! It's what the Boss wants that brings me here! What have you learned?" The cornish rex sat down and waited to hear the inormation as he nursd his bloody and torn arm.

Scarlot sighed, though it sounded like a partially held back growl as she found a ratted old cloth to wipe her claws on. "What do you think I can learn in one week? I still haven't gotten the blasted tabby's trust." She spat back. "He still suspects me and is watching me like a hawk. On the plus side, I've gotten close to his younger brother The Rum Tum Tugger."

She thought a moment. "All I know is that every four hours Munkustrap changes guard with a black and white harliquin Tom named Alonzo. The kittens are mostly looked after by Jennyanydots, Jellylorum and Skimbleshanks. That's pretty much it for the moment."

Her ears plastered back as she eyed the gashes she had left on his arm. "You deserved that after what you did." She said, crossing her arms as she changed the topic. She wanted to turn her back to him and stalk off back to her kits and Tugger but knew that would be a death sentence.

He pt his arms up in a surrendering motion and bit the air, "Hey now! I was doing my job! like you should be doin yours Girly." He pointed a stern finger at her, "Boss ain't gonna like that you haven't collected much on his brother." He went back to licking his wounds tenderly.

"Your JOB?! You assaulted me with a PIPE Rosco!" She hissed and the fur between her shoulders began to rise as she took a step towards the tom.

She snarled quietly. "You were the only one I trusted back there and what do you do when I'm being sent out?" She paced. "Tell Macavity to be patient. I know its not his strongest ability but I'm not going to get accepted in with open arms in just one stupid weak!"

"Not to mention his smell is still lingering in my fur." She shuddered lightly as she spoke under her breath.

Rosco sniffed her softly and shook his head, "A good bath'll take that right out Darlin!" He smiled, trying to get on better terms with her again. The cornish rex sighed softly and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look Scar... You know I would never hurt you normally right?"

Scarlottin snarled despite herself and shook her head, "I don't know what to think anymore! You were like a brother to me and you hurt me Rosco! You really hurt me!"

He sighed and stood. "Everything'll be fine Darlin." He said reaching to touch her shoulder. She jerked away at his touch and looked down at the ground, her arms wrapped around her once again. Nodding his head sadly he turned to go. "I'll pass along the message." Then he was gone.

Scarlot turned her eyes away from where he disappeared. Her hands shook and she clenched them to her sides. Everything'll be fine he said. Shaking her head she turned to rejoin Tugger and her kits. 


	5. Mixed Feelings

Scarlot gazed out over the junkyard, her yellow-green eyes glazed over as she let her mind wander over the three few weeks. After most of the clan had accepted her she learned quickly. Who lived where and what their normal patterns of the day usually were. She had learned their personalities quite well also. Then something silver caught her attention. Looking up, her ears perked, she caught sight of the silver tabby slinking around the clearing. On another patrol no doubt.

She had to hand it to him, he was an excelent protector. Never letting anything get past him. Well, almost anything, her ears drooped as she suddenly felt guilty of all the secrecy. Despite herself she had begun to like quite a few Jellicles. Jenny was allways so nice and she took care of the kits like they were her own. Sighing she focused on Munkus's movements. His fur glistened in the moonlight, rippling over his muscles as he jumped from perch to perch, tail swishing out behind him...She blinked rapidly and shook her head.

What was she thinking? He still didn't trust her, even though he was lightening up a little. Letting her siblings be around her longer, not warning the others about her. Biting her lip she turned and looked into the den she had stayed in that night. Shaking her head once more she crawled back to the sleeping mound of Maine Coon, but she knew sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon.

She let her thoughts run on their own accord, skipping around to various topics. Every path she took in her mind, however seemed to lead to luxurious silver fur. Scarlottin cursed her mind fiercely as she curled closer to the large tom beside her. The contact comfort had always helped slow her racign thoughts when she was a kit but now it brought the sickening scent of the tom beside her. Scarlot couldn't help but notice how sweet he smelled, it was a sickening sweetness. Rum Tum Tugger tried far too hard to have the best scent of the toms. This only led to him smelling like a rotting corpse... not that Scarlot was proud to know that scent well enough to compare it. The sun was rising slowly as she played idly with a tuft of Tugger's fur. The young queen waited until she was sure Munkustrap had started his patrol on the other side of the territory before she pulled away from Tugger and made her way to the kittens's den.

Entering the den she quickly found her siblings. Curled up among the pile of kits and yet easy to point out. Their bright red, black and white fur standing out from the browns, yellows and greys of the others. Their fur would have been something to be proud of, so vibrant and soft, yet it only had condemed them.

Sighing she stepped silently over to them and stroked their headfur. How she now wished that they had taken more of their mothers colors instead of the vile cat she now called her 'lord'. After a few moments of watching her siblings sleep she stood and turned to exit the den.

She flinched back as she nearly slammed head first into a wall of silver and black. Her gaze slowly rose until her eyes met Munkustraps. Scarlottin mouthed the word 'hi'. Munkustrap motioned for her to follow him out of the den. Once out of earshot of any sleeping Jellicle's, Munkus crossed his arms, "What were you doing in the kits' den?" He had been letting her visit her siblings more and more recently but he didn't feel comofrtable with her sneaking around while the others were asleep.

Her ears laid back as she looked at her feet. Not in anger or saddness. More out of nerves as she stuttered a moment. "I-I...I was just checking on Gristen and Lorian" Her voice was soft, despite the fact that they were out of earshot of any other Jellicles.

"They're safe with Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks." Munkus said, arms still crossed as he looked down at her. "You shouldn't be sneaking around."

"Sneaking?" She looked confused as she looked up at him. "Look...I know you don't trust me. Its obvious all right? But they are my siblings, my kits and I still worry about them. Whether or not Jenny or Skimble are watching them!" She hadn't slept much and the fact that he was only slowly letting her see Gristen and Lorian for longer periods of time was getting on her nerves.

Munkustrap rasied a brow at her and uncrossed his arms, "I see... I think it would be alright if the twins wanted to move into your den at the begining of next week" He said looking thoughtful as he rubbed his chin. Scarlot's eyes lit up and she smiled broadly. The young queen had to struggle to resist the urge to tackle hug the silver tabby, "Really? Thank you Munkustrap! Im sure they will be over joyed to hear that!"

Scarlot was practicly bouncing up and down. Her family would be back together again soon. Just one more week. However, her thoughts crashed down on her. So many 'what if's. What if they wanted to stay with the other kits? What if her 'job' decided to make a call to her den instead of waiting for her to show up?

The first she could handle. After all, they were finally with others of their age. They had friends now. But the second question sent a shiver down her spine. She had left out the detail of her kits being here. She wasn't going to let Macavity know where they were, not while she was still breathing.

Quickly she composed herself. Covering up the previous excitement and sudden fall of worry with a smile. "Thank you." She said again before turning, then she thought of something. Turning back around she touched his arm for the briefest of moments before quickly dropping her hand to her side. She looked like she wanted to ask him something, but then bit her lip and spun, racing off. A slight pink burning in her cheeks.

Munkustrap found her touch random and strange. Yet, at the same time he wished she hadn't run off so quickly. "You are welcome Scarlottin!" He called after her and continued on his patrol.

Scalot smiled widely as she danced her way back to her den. She wanted it to be spotless when her siblings moved in. She hummed softly to herself as she sorted and organized her smll den. There wouldn't be a whole lot of living space for the three of them but there was enough room to sleep comfortably.

The cleaning didn't take long as she didn't have much to clean. Though she did take the few blankets she had out and laid them out in the rising sun to warm and air out. Then, she forced herself to relax and lay out in the warming sun to wait for her siblings to awake.

Her mind began to wander as the warmth of the sun made her sleepy. Dozing off, her mind traced over the recent discussion with Munkus. Lingering on the details of Munkus face and following the patterns of his stripes. With a slight jolt her eyes snapped open and she sat up. Bast why did she keep thinking about him!?

Scarlottin allowed her tired eyes to focus. Nearly ten full seconds after awaking from her nap she realized Lorian was nose to nose with her. A tiny eep escaped her before she hugged the queenkitten tightly and purred.

Lorian giggled and hugged back, "Tired Scar? You sure took a while to respond!" Lorian asked as she nuzzled into her sister's neck.

Gristen was talking to Pouncy and George but soon joined his twin in hugging Scarlottin tightly, "Morning!"

"Maybe a bit." She said roughing up Lorian's headfur. "Morning you two. Guess what? I've talked with Munkustrap and he said that you two can move back in with me. If you want that is." She quickly added, knowing that they had grown close with the other kittens.

"Really!?" Lorian squeaked happily. She had missed Scarlot and it had taken quite some getting used to with the other kittens. "Does this mean he wont bug us to go play anymore if we're with you?"

"No, I don't think so." Scarlot laughed lightly, nuzzling Lorian's cheek. "I think he's coming round."

"Told ya he'd like her!" Gristen said elbowing Lorian who squeaked and elbowed him back.

Lorian stuck her tongue out at her brother and made a face, "-I- knew he'd like her first silly!"

Scarlottin raised a brow and crosse her arms, "What in Heaviside are you two furryballs rambling about now?" she laughed, they were always so cute when they bickered like this.

Gristen elbowed Lorian again and smiled too widely, "Nothing Scar!" He giggled nervously and then scampered inside, his twin hot on his tail as they played.

Scarlot tilted her head to side as she thought about what they had said. Could they mean really what it sounded like? No...He only just now trusted her...But why did she suddenly feel hopeful? Shaking her head violently she stood and sighed. 'Work remember?' She reminded herself as she started getting the blankets she had laid out.

Lorian looked around and then noticed Gristen's back was to her. "What are you doing?" She wondered creeping up to his side.

"Nuffin!" He said through a mouthful of mousecake.

"HEY!" She cried, tackling him. "Share!"

Hearing the shouts from inside Scarlot knew they had found the treats she had gotten from Jenny for them. Smiling she continued folding the bankets, her life was finally starting to go back to normal.

Scarlottin hummed softly as she continued to pick up, her steps gained a bit more than a bounce as she spun and trotted from place to place, gathering up everything.

Tugger walked around the corner whilst Scarlot was mid-spin and smiled, "That good of a day huh?" he chuckled and sat down on a broken stool next to her.

Scalottin eeped and giggled nervously when she noticed the maine coon had been watching her, "I'm sorry you had to see that! I'm a horrid dancer!"

Tugger waved a paw, "Nonsense! You are great!"

"Yeah..." A blush was very apparent as she turned to fold the blanket she had in her hands. Busying herself to try and forget he had seen her dance.

"Aw, c'mon now!" Tugger said standing and going to her side. Taking her hand he spun her gracefully, when she was facing him he had her in his arms and swayed slightly as if slow dancing. "I was surprised to see you gone this morning."

"I...wanted to check on the kits." She looked down at her feet, concentrating on two things: Trying to get her blush to fade and not step on the maine coons paws.

Tugger stopped swaying and it took nearly a full 30 seconds before Scarlottin even noticed they were standing still. This fact only made her blush more as she rest her paws in the soft fluff of Tugger's plush mane. "Scarlot?..." He hooked a finger lightly under her chin and lifted it so she looked him in the eyes, "Can I ask you something without you getting defensive?" A pleasant smile remained on his carefully calm expression yet his tail thrashed almost violently back and forth with anxiety.

Scarlottin wrung her tail a bit before she realized he was just as nervous. "What is it Tugger?" Out of instinct she reached up and rested a paw on his cheek.

"Promise you wont get defensive." He repeated, putting a hand over hers on his cheek.

"Of course..." Scarlot replied, she wasn't sure if she was more confused or more anxious than anything. Her tail tick tocked back and forth as she waited.

"Scarlot...Do you honestly want to be with me?" He asked after taking a breath. Scarlot's ears laid back at the question, she almost winced, surprised at the question. It was one of the few she hadn't wanted to be asked. For multiple reasons. First, it could very well mean he suspected her. And second...how could she answer? She did like the maine coon...maybe not this way but...She didn't know!

Then somethign happened to confuse the stuffing out of her, Tugger smiled. "I didn't think so..." He took her paw and spun her slowly, letting her face him again. "You have eyes for another tom!" He chuckled, "I understand!"

Scarlottin eeped as she was spun and gave him the most confused look she could manage. "What are you talking about Tugger?" She barely kept herself form stuttering as she looked past him to stop stammering.

Tugger looked thoughtful as he spoke next, "But the true question is who is it? Who would be so drop dead sexy? So amazingly awesome to compete with THE Rum Tum Tugger?" He chuckled as he said this and then followed Scarlottin's line of sight. "Oh I see!"

Scarlottin shook her head rapidly as she realized she had been staring at Munkustrap once more. "Munkus?! Seriously? C'mon Tugger!" She said defensively and crossed her arms.

Tugger leaned down so his head was even with hers and looked over his brothr, "Yeah you're right! He's not bad!"

Scarlot's eyes were wide as her ears lowered so far they would have fallen off if they could. Her face burned red at his comment. Shaking her head she punched him in the shoulder. "Be serious!" She said, quickly forcing her eyes to look at him rather than Munkus. "Munkustrap? He's barely trusting me and has hardly talked to me why would I ever fall for him?"

"Hey!" He rubbed his shoulder in mock pain. "I am being serious! You promised you wouldn't get defensive!" He accused, but his amusement was as plain as the grin on his face.

"Tugger I...I...Its just..." She stumbled for words, her blush darkening even more. She didn't know what to say! She wanted to disagree, to say it was impossible, but something deep inside her asked if it really was so unbelievable.

Tugger stood up and gave a sharp, piercing whistle. "'Ey Munky! com'ere!" He yelled over the clearing.

The silver tabby spun around as if he were being shot at and glared at his younger brother. Munkustrap's ears perked forward as he trotted over the short distance between himself and the couple and raised a brow. "Yes Tugs? How can I help you?"

Tugger shoved Scalottin in his direction, "The lil lady's got somethign to tell you!"

"What?! Tugger no-!" But Munkus was already there, her eyes widened even more as she was pushed forward. Eeping she dug her claws into the ground before twisting out of the path she was pushed and bolted for her den. "I'll get you for this Tugger!" She whispered venomously to the maine coon as she passed, just before she disappeared.

Once inside she leaned against the wall just to the side of the opening and tried to slow her breathing. Her heart was racing and she didn't know why. Why was she so scared to talk to Munkus? All she had to do was tell him she liked him as a...as a what? Friend? Protector? None of those answered seemed right. Yet she balked at the idea of loving him.

She was glad to see that her siblings had run along after eating their treat. They were probably with the Bailey boys or Etceti and Electra. She didn't want them to see her in this state, so confused and unsure. Sinking to the ground she held her knee's. How she wished this day was over. 


	6. Tuggers Plan

Munkustrap could be heard muttering to his younger brother about being a moron. This discussion lasted for nearly 10 minutes before the sound of voiced died away. A moment later Munkustrap's paw rested on her shoulder, "Are you doing all right Scarlottin?" He asked, true concern in his eyes as he awaited response.

Scarlottin's eyes shot open but she couldn't bring herself to pull away or shove his paw off of her shoulder. "I-..... I don't know." She finally admitted.

After another moment of silence Munkus slowly lowered himself beside her. "What don't you know?" He asked softly, putting his arm around her shoulders. He didn't want to frighten her away as he seemed to have done before.

"Myself..." She mumbled, shaking her head and closing her eyes tight. She was wrestling with herself. Wanting to throw his arm off her, yet loving the warm feeling and comfort it brought. She didn't want to feel this way. She couldn't...

He watched her, allowing another moment of silence to pass, "What's the matter?" He asked once more and brushed a thumb over the soft tufts on her shoulder.

"It's a queen thing.... I think.... I don't think you'd understand" She said with the tiniest of smiles. She sniffed and was about to elaborate when she saw the look on Munkustrap's face. "What?"

His eyes were wide with both shock and slight anger, "Not Tugger! Please don't tell me you're pregnant!"

Scarlot's cheeks had dulled to a light pink as she slowly became less and less embarrassed at him being close. But at this statement, the red flared up again, this time not just embarrassment as she gasped. An almost angry disbelief was there as well as she jerked out from under his arm. "WHAT?!" She cried, tears of anger welling in her yellow-green eyes.

"Wh...So...So that's not what you're implying?" He stuttered, startled at her sudden change of emotion. His ears shot back and eyes widened.

"NO!" She cried. "I can't believe you! TOMS! UGH!" She couldn't believe -that- was the first thing that came to his mind! Throwing up her arms she stomped out of her den and took four long strides before she realized something. Storming back she pointed out the opening. "This is my den, YOU leave!" She growled.

Munkustrap tucked tail and bowed his head, "I'm very sorry!" He said rapidly and walked away. He muttered heavily about the strangeness of queens before he vanished around the corner and towards his den.

Tugger walked in whilst his older brother was walking away, "What was fuzzy butt mumbling about?" He asked, his thumbs on his belt and a confused yet smug grin on his face.

Scarlottin growled softly, smoothing out her ruffled fur, "He had the nerve to ask if I was pregnant! With YOUR kittens!" She hissed the words as if the thought left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Oh don't be so defensive." He laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Having kittens isn't such a horrible idea...."

"TUGGER!" She gasped, wrenching away from his grasp.

"Hey hey, I'm only joking. You know what your problem is? You need to loosen up!" He chuckled, rubbing her shoulders. She grumbled her response but couldn't deny the fact that the massage felt nice.

"Yeah well.....I just don't know what to do anymore." She sighed, anger starting to dwindle away. Tugger's ears perked up with a sudden idea.

"Hey! There's a big dance tonight. Well, more like practice getting ready for the Ball. Why don't you come?" He asked, a somewhat devious smile creeping up on his lips, though she couldn't see it.

Scarlottin sighed, "If I promise to go will you promise to -never- bring up this 'kittens' discussion again?.... Or better yet the topic even?" She rubbed the back of her neck in a mixture of annoyance, frustration and embarrassment.

Tugger used one claw to draw an imaginary 'x' over his chest, "Cross my heart Love! I have to go talk to Bomba! And I'd better see you at the dance!" He gave her a false glare and pointed at her nose before smiling handsomely and practically skipping off.

Scarlot sighed and plopped down suddenly onto a pile of folded blankets, "This is going to be a long two days..."

The day went by slowly, for she had little to do. Though she spent most of the time with her kits, she found herself avoiding a certain Silver Tabby. Though she told herself it was because she was still angry with him she wasn't sure. Whenever she heard a hint of his voice or any little tuft of grey fur she either just left the area or directed Lorian and Gristen to new area to play or hunt.

Still, she dreaded ever moment that crept closer to the dance. What was she thinking when she agreed to going? Scarlot knew perfectly well she couldn't dance, no matter what Tugger said. Soon it was only hours to the dance and Scarlot was sitting perched hi up on a pile of old boxes, munching slowly on a mousecake and pretty much avoiding everyone by now. She didn't want to go, that was apparent, but she knew she'd have to.

If she knew Tugger, he wouldn't let her miss it.

"Everything ready?" tugger asked as he stepped up to Bombalurina and led her in a dance.

"Yep," she smiled. The Maine Coon was practically shaking with excitement. His idea was moving along perfectly. "Everyone's dancing with a partner. Well, except Mr. Up-Tight-Protector." With a nod she gestured to the Silver Tabby standing up on the tire, his eyes scanning the outskirts of the clearing.

"Yeah, but for once Munku's paranoia works to my advantage," he purred as he held the red queen closer. "After all, he isn't dancing with anyone. Where's Scarlot?"

"Not here," Bomba answered with disregard. Sure she had Tugger back but still she didn't like the newest queen.

"Well we need her for the plan to work!" Tugger stated, stopping their slow spin. Bomba pouted slightly. "Oh don't be like that!" He tipped her chin up gently with his hand.

"You only talk about her! Probably still think about her too." She accused.

"No, I'm thinking of Munky and he. They'd make a cute couple. They just…need a helpful push. Now, will you go get Scarlot? Please?"

"Oh fine," she sighed grudgingly and disappeared into the shadows.

"Scarlot? What're you doing up there?"

Drat.

"Oh nothing…" Scarlot cleared her throat and looked down at the red queen, "just watching the stars."

"The dance has been going on for an hour! Aren't you going to go?" Bomba asked, placing her paws on her hips.

"Dance…right…I must've forgotten." She rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrassment. Her cheeks reddened even more as the music clearly floated over the wind.

"Right. Get down here right now!" Bomba tapped her foot with impatience. Scarlot couldn't help but wonder why the red queen even cared. After all, she had taken Tugger. The queen had ignored her except for the fiery glares once in a while. Slowly Scarlot made her way to Bomba's side.

"Now then, what're you afraid of? And don't give me that 'what-are-you-talking-about' innocent crap." My, she was straightforward. Scarlot blinked, slightly taken a-back, and sighed.

"I guess…It's because I can't dance." It wasn't a complete lie. After all, she thought herself a horrible dancer. But she didn't say that she was afraid of looking like a klutz in front of a certain Silver Tabby.

"Is that all?!" Bomba let out a laugh.

Scarlot rubbed her arms and looked at her feet in silence. Bomba patted her shoulder; this little queen wasn't the best actress. Scarlot nodded, still keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Well, no better time to learn!" She grabbed Scarlot's wrist and began dragging her back to the clearing.

"B-But…But!" Scarlot stuttered, trying to protest and yank free of her grip.

"No buts!" There are quite a few Jellicles wondering where you are, a maine coon in particular." She almost muttered the last bit. The puzzle began to fall into place in Scarlots' mind, but far to soon they came to the clearing.

"Bomba wait, seriously I don't know if I can do this!" Scarlot spoke in a rush, voice raising an octave.

"Nonsense, you'll do fine!" Bomba chuckled as she suddenly pulled the smaller queen in front of her and shoved.


	7. So She Dances

_Authors Note: Sorry for the long absence everyone! Hopefully updates will become more scheduled from here on in. ^_^_

* * *

"C'mon Munky! Just one dance!" Tugger was practically dancing around his brother, trying to keep the mischievous look from his eyes.

"With whom? You?" Munkus muttered, looking utterly unamused as his eyes scanned the clearing once more; searching for something, unmoving from his perch. Something was missing, but what he didn't know.

"Ha! As much as I'd love to dance with you Munkus," Tugger began, rolling his eyes sarcastically," I'm sure there's someone free down there. Besides," swiftly he stepped behind the Munkus and pushed the Tabby forward. "You need to relax and have fun!"

Munkus didn't necessarily resist as he neared the dance floor but he didn't rush forward. After letting Tugger ramble about 'lossening up,' he locked his legs and stopped dead on the edge of the tire. The Maine Coon ran into his back.

"Tugger, someone needs to keep a lookout," he said. "Besides, everyone's taken."

"That's where you're wrong Munky-boy!" Tugger laughed and gave his older brother a final, unexpected shove. Munkustrap yelped as he stumbled off the tire. "You'll thank me for this Munkus!"

Munkus tripped forward, regaining his balance just in time to catch a tri colored queen in his arms.

Scarlot had fallen with a surprised squeak as Bomba knocked her off their perch. A gasp escaped her as she practically stumbled right into Munkustraps arms.

"Hey, easy!" He said, just as surprised. His voice a sweet tenor that made her heart skip a few beats for reasons she couldn't explain.

For a moment she was speechless, then squirmed out of his grip and took a step back, her face vibrant red.

"S-sorry." She stuttered, looking at her paws. Her mind was reeling as the puzzle pieces fell into place. Ooh, she was going to kill that Maine Coon. Kicking at a pebble with her paw, she found the ground very interesting. "Um...well...Guess I should be going." She turned quickly.

"Why?" His question was sudden, startling her and even himself.

"Well...I uh..." Cheeks reddened further. Didn't want to see him because he made her heart race a thousand miles an hour for reasons she didn't know? There was no way she was saying that. "I can't dance," she mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes.

He tilted his head at her answer. Was he making her that uncomfortable? Perhaps...he had been too strict in the beginning but that had been months ago. Maybe he could fix whatever he had caused.

"Well, no time like the present to learn right?" He said with a soft smile as he held out his paw.

Scarlot looked at his hand with wide eyes. He...wanted to teach her to dance? Slowly she reached out her paw and took his with a small uncertain, and unbelieving nod.

What was she doing? She couldn't dance, that was the truth, but deep down she...she what?

His smile grew slightly as he pulled her just a little closer and led her in a dance. After a few moments she exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she held and looked up to see his soft eyes watching her. For a moment she forgot everything but him. Until, that is, she stumbled over his paw. But he held her tight, keeping her from falling.

"On, sorry!" She said quickly, looking down at her paws once more. She had a feeling her cheeks weren't going to cool anytime soon.

"It's allight," he chuckled. "You're doing fine, you know that?" She seemed so quick to apologize for things, so...Delicate. Not to the fragile, nervous state of Demeter, but who wouldn't be in their position? Not many came away from his older brother the same. It seemed the love she held for her siblings saved her from the same shattered state Deme had been in. And that, he suddenly realized, made him feel a sort of admiration for her.

Scarlot tried to keep her eyes on her paws. Tried and failed. those soft green eyes were like magnets for her yellow green ones. Slowly she looked up again, this time however, she didn't stumble.

Munkus met her gaze and smiled charmingly, letting his eyes trace over her soft white face, along the brown swirl over her left eye. So delicate, this queen in his arms. Details seemed so much more defined in this moment, being so close. Scarlot no longer saw the intimdating harsh leader she had those many months ago, but a gentle, kind tom. Munkus no longer saw a suspicious spy, but a beautiful, fragil queen.

Scarlot was lost in those eyes, her heart thudding against her rib cage. So lost, she hadn't realized the music had ended, hadn't realized they were still dancing, hadn't realized they were alone. All she saw were Munkus' eyes.

He slowed their dance, spinning to a stop and smiled. "That wasn't so bad was it?" He asked softly, but still he held her.

"No...no it wasn't," she replied, voice just as soft as she blinked back to reality. Looking around her cheeks reddened to crimson as she realized they were the only ones left. "Oh, looks like...the party's over. Guess I should get back to the kits..." Yet she hesitated, enjoying the feel of Munkus' arms warming her. Turning she took a step to leave, but the silver tabby's paw held hers.

"Scarlot, I know we kind of got off on the wrong paw," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free paw. "But...Could we try again?"  
There was a long silence as she stood there, stunned. After seconds that seemed like hours she turned to look at him.

"I'd like that," she whispered.


End file.
